


Notes from the Pokedex

by Rosencrantz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Backstory, Camping, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: Where do Pokedex entries come from?Experience. Painful experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



> This takes place shortly before Pokemon Red/Blue. 
> 
> However, I chose to use pokemon that appear in the same area in later games to make it flow smoother. 
> 
> Please forgive Bellossom, the most wonderful of pokemon who I could not leave out despite being from Johto.
> 
> Image Credits: 
> 
> Pikachus, Viridian Forest intros: Bulbapedia | http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page
> 
> Notebook paper: http://lacedxroses.deviantart.com/

_A worn, thoroughly used, observation notebook. A drawing on the inside of the cover features a woman with a dancing bellossom._

**Day 4** : I got a good laugh today. After another day of mostly observing typical caterpie behaviour, I had the good fortune to witness a seedot give a pidgey the shock of its life!

I hadn't noticed the seedot at first; I was paying close attention to a caterpie climbing along a tree branch to finally nail that illustration for the guide. It was a beautiful specimen for a common pokemon - huge, vibrant spots! And the way it climbed that tree, it might as well have been walking on flat ground for how well its feet gripped.

But that's just the set-up.

On the branch near it was an acorn. That's an important detail. I must remember to include that in my sketch. 

The little caterpie was climbing along when a rather mussy pidgey came swooping out of nowhere! I nearly let out my bellossom to defend my little model when the pidgey grasped the large acorn instead. I stilled my battle readiness when…

The acorn was no acorn. It was, indeed, a seedot. It opened its eyes wide and gave an earsplitting cry. The pidgey let go like it was on fire and flew right into the caterpie which erupted with an utter stench from its antenna. 

The seedot fell to the ground where it waddled off, looking more smug than I'd ever thought one capable of.

The pidgey flew off, stinking and complaining.

And the caterpie continued on its crawl up the tree where even I, after laughing at the misfortune of the pidgey, was disappointed as my little model evolved into a metapod, putting an end to my drawing.

But what an illustration I got out of this scene!

And how grateful am I for my bellossom's sweet scent to cleanse me after the caterpie's defense mechanism. What a lovely pokemon I have for a partner!

**Day 5** : I spoke too soon. Ever since my bellossom used sweet scent on me, I have been plagued by pokemon. Yes, as a researcher I should be glad, but a woman needs to sleep and not wake to a group of shroomish making a nest on her sleeping bag.

Do not startle a shroomish. They shook and covered me in strange spores and I have been in agony since.

**Day 7** : I can finally move without all-consuming pain again.

The worst nearly happened - I was in such a state I was unable to return to town for medical treatment and no trainers passed by to help me. Bellossom tried its best to care for me when I was in this state.

But I do have good news. Thanks to, I believe, my bellossom's sweet scent, I saw the most wonderful thing - a pikachu!

A wild one! In the flesh!

It came out of the bush while I lay in my sleeping bag shivering in pain and sniffed me curiously. I had no idea how to react - it was a beautiful creature. Even through the haze of pain, I could see that. 

Barrel-shaped, a beautiful soft shade of yellow, a tail ending in two curves. Well! Fine fodder for my notebook! The little electric mouse pokemon patted my cheek with one curious paw and when I didn't react beyond a pained noise at my current state, determined I was no threat. It continued with its business. Bellossom, bless it, stayed by my side ready to fight for my safety. 

Well, what happened was… well! Well. By me was a large oran bush Bellossom had been picking clean of ripe berries while we camped out. The pikachu picked one out and took a bite, then made a face. Its little teeth didn't even dent the tough, unripened skin!

This is the part that made the shroomish worth it.

The pikachu proceeded to place the berry on the ground and began to electrocute it. After a few seconds of this treatment, the berry split open and the pikachu looked inordinately pleased with itself.

And then it offered me, laying there in pain and helpless, a half of the berry.

**Day 10** : I no longer feel the effects of the shroomish and I am exploring safer ways to utilize my bellossom's abilities.

My sweet pikachu friend is still around. Seeing me helpless seems to have awoken a fondness in it for me. It no longer offers me food, but when I am, for example, sketching a spinarak web, I've looked down to my elbow and seen it sitting there placidly, just comfortable in my company. 

What a wonderful little creature. I am honoured.

**Day 11** : Last night was quite the scare! The pikachu brought its friends with it tonight and as they gathered, an enormous lightning storm broke out. I hadn't been so scared since I was caught in the path of a rampaging tauros!

I wonder if there's a word coined yet for a group of pikachu. I would like to nominate 'a storm of pikachu', if there's still an opening. My small yellow friend spent its time chittering at the others, tail held high to capture strikes of lightning. 

Me and Bellossom wisely hid inside a damp log.

Fortunately, the shroomish inside eating compost didn't feel like giving me another dose of spores. But the breloom standing over them certainly gave me a stinkeye. A protective guardian indeed!

**Day 14** : It is time for me to return home. I've gathered as much data as I can for Professor Oak for now, but I know Viridian Forest holds many more secrets. I will return.

I just wish-- **_[the ink suddenly runs here]_**

The most wonderful thing has happened! Pikachu ran up and sat in my lap and refused to leave. I had no idea what to do to coax it off. Treats, talk, cajoling, nothing worked.

And then I dared to ask: Did it want to come with me?

It nuzzled me in the affirmative, giving me quite a shock from its cheek pouches!

Well, I suppose my future studies will be done with Bellossom and Pikachu at my side.

**Notes for edit** :

_Professor Oak, here are my initial notes for your project. - Keiko_

_Species_ : Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon  
 _Area covered_ : Sighted in Viridian Forest.   
_Illustrations_ : (my pikachu not pictured, but a rather lively one that was at the lightning party!)

_Measurements_ : 1'04 in height, 3 feet in length including tail.  
 _Early stages_ : I suspect there is a pre-evolution from a sighting during the lightning party; was unable to confirm.  
 _Range_ :   
**CONFIRMED** : Throughout Viridian Forest. Pikachu have also been spotted by the Power Plant; it is assumed they are lured from their forest habitat by the electricity.  
 **UNCONFIRMED** : There have also been rumours of pikachu in other regions, but none of my other pokemon researchers have proof yet. The pokedex program aims to rectify this.  
 _Habitat_ : Forests with lots of cover and berries as food source.

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scene #1:
> 
> While searching the environs of the Power Plant to confirm where pikachu frequent the area, I saw a strange, spiky bird like nothing I'd ever seen before. It was bright yellow, with feathers at all angles, and a long conical beak. It reminded me of an avian Jolteon and my hair stood on end from static electricity as it flew past.
> 
> I have no reference for this pokemon. I will simply report it to Oak and hope he can shed further light.
> 
>  
> 
> Deleted scene #2:
> 
> I have just arrived in Alola and the pikachu here are something else! They do not have the round bodies of Kanto pikachu, instead being more rectangular in form and with defined necks! 
> 
> Mine is much cuter, of course.
> 
> (There's been some Art Evolution over the course of the games)


End file.
